


Winged magic

by Edwad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold, Communism, Gen, Harry potter as a nation, Wing Grooming, Wings, Wingtalia, arctic countries, harry as a little Russian, nations have wings, nations wings look like that of their national bird, new nations, semi independent harry, wing preening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwad/pseuds/Edwad
Summary: Harry Potter has the power to be a nation. See as he comes into this power, and how the nations react.Grey!harry dark!harry





	1. Chapter 1

"We know there is a child that will be a future nation, but that's it. We don't know who it is, or where they are, but I'm going to find them, because I'm the hero!"

Announced America, as he jumped out of his seat, his dark brown eagle wings held proudly behind him. 

"Shouldn't we leave him alone, till he finds out himself?"

Asked Japan. 

The nations had found a new child, one who had the power to be a nation. And of course, this made them a bit worried. 

There hadn't been a new nation in a long, long time. 

Of course, most nations were now planning on how they were going to find this child, to keep for themselves. 

It would be hard, since nations don't grow their wings until after they became nations, and their national bird was chosen, but it could be done. 

____

Meanwhile at the dursley household, Harry was locked in his cubbord, why you ask? Well it is because he used magic, and of course freakishness is banned. 

He had been making the dursleys breakfast. He put their food on plates and was about to bring it over, when he slipped and all three plates started falling. 

But, and this is the magic bit, the plates froze in the air, hovering a foot off the ground, safe. 

Of course the dursleys wouldn't eat the "magic tainted" food, so they freaked out and sent him to his cubbord. 

Harry was five years old. 

But he realized that he could do odd things, and maybe there really was a reason that he was called a freak. 

Mimicking the trick from before, Harry slowly lifted a pebble info the air.


	2. Two

It was five years later, and the abuse had gotten worse, as he got better with magic. 

Harry had found he had a special affinity with snow and ice, and could do many tricks involving the cold. 

And just like snow, he became cold, unnerving. 

His regular beatings taught him to show little emotion. 

He was a reserved person, unnerving to be around and   
naturally warded off people. 

He had pitch black hair, slightly wavy that fell to a little above his shoulders. He did have one curl, that no longer what he did to it would not lay flat. 

He had bright but cold green eyes, and was fairly short, with a good face structure and defined cheekbones. 

He had slowly lost all his childhood happiness and colour from baking with the dursleys, and had scars littering his back from punishments. 

\---

Back with the nations, they knew the child was ready soon, would be coming into his rights, and it made everyone a little on edge, worried. 

They didn't know it was possible for a new nation to exist. There was that thing with sealand, though he never grew wings, despite having chose his national bird, so was not a real nation. 

They all hoped the kid would join them, but they didn't even know the kids name, let alone personality. 

Though England had found his location. 

"You know, I've found the kids location!"

England announced, holding his pale grey, with a bit of red underwings proudly. 

His wings were that of the robin in colour, but more the shape of a eagles, as he wouldn't be able to fly with robin wings. His wingspan was fairly small, about 11 feet across, so he wasn't the best long distance flyer. 

The rest of the nations looked surprised. They thought it would be much harder. 

Seeing their surprise, he continued. 

"Yes, he is a citizen of my country! I'll bring him here"

England was one of the few nations that could use magic. He was pretty bad at it, but summing a human he could do. Trying as hard as he could, he focused on the kid, and tugged. 

\-----

Harry awoke with a start. Someone was trying to summon him! How dare they. 

Harry, his eyes glowing bright purple, cut the summoning off. He did notice the location, and quickly grabbing his one magical tool, (it was a crystal dagger, small and glowing with power, with the ability to cut through anything, concealed in a crystal covered metal sheath. He had made it, it took a year.   
And slipped it into its holder on his belt. 

\---  
Back in the meeting, they nations had watched England try and fail to summon the kid. 

It was ten minutes later, and England had tried again, and was desperately trying to justify why it didn't work, when they heard a loud crack, and in a flurry of glitter and snow, Harry appeared.

Of course, he could have teleported quietly and with no glitter and snow,but he didn't know who these people were, and had a little flair for the dramatic. 

Looking around, he saw a lot of people, all with beautiful, giant wings. 

"Who are you?"  
He asked in his sweet little British accent. 

"See! I knew he was from England!"


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the nations, and picks who he wants to go with

"Hello kid! I'm America"  
Said a man with big brown eagle wings 

"And I'm England."  
Said a robin winged man with giant eyebrows. 

"Hello child, I am Russia, da?"

When Harry looked up at the tall man with beautiful giant light brown wings ( Pallas's fish eagle)   
He saw the father figure he never had. He smiled up at him. 

As the rest of the countries introduced themselves, he did notice another country he felt a bond with, a shy man with a little bear and delicate but enormous pale grey wings (gray jay) 

 

Harry wished he had wings. 

As the rest of the people in the room finished introducing themselves, He still didn't understand. Who were these people. 

"So it has been brought to our attention that you have the power to be the personification of your own nation"

Said the bushy eyebrows man with the littlest wings 

"A country personification? What does this mean?"

"It means you are immortal, grow cool wings and represent your country!"  
That was the man with the giant eagle wings speaking then. 

"Whoever you choose to go with can teach you all this in more detail."  
That was the bushy eyebrows one again. 

"Well you can't really learn to be a nation on your own, can you? And you should come with me because I'm awesome and the hero!"

Harry did not want to go with this man. He didn't like the one who called himself England either. 

He wanted to go with Russia. 

"So dude, who you wanna go with?"

That was America again. 

Turning to America and England, he gave them a cold look 

"I want to go with Russia"


	4. Four

The nations did not take well to this. No one wanted the new nation to go off and be corrupted by Russia, but no one wanted to make the adorable kid hate them, and it was ultimately the boys choice. 

So the nations begrudgingly let him. 

Harry went with Russia. 

Of course, Russia was very exited about this. He always loved kids, and to be chosen by one! He would be the best patent figure and mentor he could possibly be. 

It was a week later, and Harry and Russia we're settled into Russia's remote house, deep in the woods, and Russia had been teaching Harry the basics of what it means, and how to be a nation. 

Russia knew it would be best for Harry to find the land he connected with soon, as the more knowledge he had the better. 

He took the kid to the so called liberland, as well as some disputed islands between him, China and Japan. He brought him to questioned land in Africa too. He brought him far across the globe, trying to find where he fit in. Lastly, he was going to take Harry to Antarctica, and seriously hope it wasn't his nation. 

Because you see, Antarctica is suffering from global warming, as well as the fact that many countries have claims on parts of it.   
So not the best. 

\------

Comments and feedback are always appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was adjusting well to all this new stuff, and was very exited to find his country and grow his wings. 

He had also starred to warm up to his new dad Russia.

Today Russia was taking him to a place called Antarctica. He heard it was very cold, just like his dad's country. He hope this would be his land. 

They were on a boat there right now. Harry was not cold because he had a warm fur coat given to him by Russia. He pushed aside his long black hair, as the wind had blown it into his face. 

As they reached the shore, Harry felt a tug, a strong connection to the ice, some thing he had never felt in his life. 

Before him was a beautiful sight, a mass of snow and mountains. 

The boat pulled up, and Harry was the first to jump off onto the ice. He had only gotten a few steps before he felt a rush of cold magic entering his body through his feet, and the world went black.

 

Russia saw his new son fall over into the snow, and tried to run to help him. But the second he tried to touch the land, he was rejected, sent out. 

He appeared back in Russia.   
Russia new the worst had happened. His son was Antarctica, a land mass destined to fell apart, and soon. 

__________  
Ugh. What happened? I groggily tried to crack open my eyes, but realized my face was buried in the snow. I also felt a weight on my back, but the weight felt natural, wonderful.   
Had I grown my wings!   
I stood up quickly, and looked looked beside me. I did! They were enormous, and soft, and pure white, with sparkly silver at the tips

I realized my hair had changed, still chin length and wavy, but now the same color as my wings

I lifted one and flapped it a little. The air pushed down from that one little flap pushed me down back into the snow. 

Getting back up, I flapped both of them. I felt myself rising in the frigid air, and my enormous wings holding me up.   
This was the best feeling of my life.   
I flew up into the air, before a gust of air hit me and I fell tumbling back to the ground. 

The earth caught me, like a soft motherly bed of snow.   
I laughed, and got back up, and back into the air. 

After some trial and error, I got it. I flew high into the air, and soared across the beautiful expanse of ice and snow. Getting a little tired, I landed at the base of a enormous mountain to asses things. 

So I had finally found my place in the world. And as such a big and beautiful country! 

But, as I was thinking this, I became aware of something off. A dull tug inside my heart, that something was very, very wrong. 

With this realization , I also became aware of the new power I had gained from the land. I was powerful before, but now I could feel the magic pulsing through my veins. It was very exhilarating. 

I did various magic tricks I knew, and anything that was hard, or took any sort of effort before was effortless now. 

I needed a place to sleep. Noticing a cave in the side of the mountain I flew up. The cave was about the size of a small bedroom, and looked very inviting 

I went in, and fell asleep on the soft snow inside


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up, Harry felt his wings ache from lying on them all night. He raised them to stretch, and slammed them into the back of the cave. 

Ouch. 

This would take some getting used to. 

Harry folded them up, and stepped to the edge of his cave. 

He looked out, and he saw a beautiful desolate wonderland. 

A barren wasteland of snow and ice 

Mountains and cliffs 

Nothing. 

No humans.

No animals 

No noise but the sound of the ocean, rhythmically hitting the ice, propelled by the moon.

For the first time ever, Harry felt at home. 

_____________

Harry could feel the land, see it in his mind. 

He knew the land like the back of his mind. 

This wasn't his land, this was him. 

He and the land were one. 

He was not Harry, he was Antarctica. 

As a new nation with no people, he had no boss. No obligations. No one to listen to, no rules to follow. 

This was his life, to live as he pleased. 

He was free.


	7. Chapter 7

Antarctica, (he was still getting used to calling himself that) was getting hungry. He decided to teleport himself back to Russia. 

It was so easy to complete this task that before, took effort. He simply had to think and he was there. 

He teleported in a flurry of snow into Russia's house. 

Russia was asleep, and so Antarctica slipped into his own bed, and let the dreamworld take him away.

_________

Russia awoke the next morning, to see Harry sprawled out on his bed, wings in a uncomfortable position. 

And he had wings! They were beautiful, more beautiful than his. And his hair had changed, to a bright white. His body had become a bit stockier. He wondered if the boys eyes had changed too. 

He was proud of this boy, his adopted son. 

He went to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

_____

 

Harry awoke, stomach growling to the sound of breakfast being prepared. 

He groggily got up, and felt shooting pain through his wings. Bs would really need to get this whole not hurting them thing down. 

In the kitchen Russia was making blini. 

"Hello Antarctica! I'm so glad to see you back! I was worried! 

Harry smiled. He was not enjoying being back. It felt wrong. He wanted to be back on his land. 

"I know! This is so exiting! I found my land!" 

"Yes, sit down and eat, we have lots to discuss."

_________  
"What's this?"

"It's an AK-47. Il teach you how to use it, da?"

____________

"So you are saying now that Antarctica is a nation, people will start living there? Isn't it too cold"

"Nyet, nothing is too cold. People will find a way."

____________

"So thaaaats how I am supposed to sleep to not cause immense pain to my wings"

__________

*knocks over shit with wings bc Antarctica is a clumsy little shit*


End file.
